Alas
by aoibird6
Summary: Quizás, cualquier otra persona que las viera encontraría miles de defectos en ellas pero para Castiel eran perfectas y era todo lo que necesitaba para volver a levantarse. Ambientado en la novena temporada.


**Título** : Alas.

 **Rating** : K

 **Género:** Friendship, Family.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

 **Notas del fic:** La historia está inspirada en un segmento del vídeo " **After the great fall** " publicado en el canal de Youtube de " **WingsAndWinchester** " y es un cosplay sobre supernatural ambientado después de la caída de los ángeles en el final de la octava temporada. También encontrarán en ese canal un cosplay de un día de Cas como humano. Los vídeos son preciosos y muy bien realizados.

 **Resumen:** Quizás, cualquier otra persona que las viera encontraría miles de defectos en ellas pero para Castiel eran perfectas y era todo lo que necesitaba para volver a levantarse. Ambientado en la novena temporada.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El moreno mantenía la vista perdida en algún punto de la pared mientras movía con su tenedor lo que le quedaba de tarta. Ya habían pasado tres semanas que consiguió llegar al bunker con los Winchester después de que los ángeles cayeron por su culpa. Culpa. Esa era la palabra mágica que no le permitía dormir por las noches y lo atormentaba a cada momento. El rubio le había dicho un montón de veces que no era su culpa, que de alguna u otra forma conseguirían arreglar todo eso pero esas gentiles palabras no conseguían aplacar su remordimiento, ¿Cómo pudo caer ante los engaños de Metraton? ¿Cómo pudo desterrar a sus hermanos del cielo? ¿Cómo iba a corregir todo eso cuando ahora era humano?

-¡Cas!

El grito de esa familiar voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos y giró un poco la cabeza, encontrándose con ese par de inconfundibles ojos verdes que irradiaban preocupación. El cazador esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y golpeó su frente despacio con dos dedos.

-¿Qué está pasando por esa angelical cabecita? Llevo un buen rato hablándote.

-Lo siento…

-¿No comerás tu tarta?

-No tengo hambre…

-Es el último trozo- replicó haciendo morritos- ¿Cómo puedes rechazar a estas diosas sexys?

-Lo siento…

-¿Crees que soy idiota?- preguntó borrando la sonrisa de su rostro- Sé que todo lo sucedido con ese hijo de puta de Metraton te tiene mal.

-Dean.

-Ese bastardo no se saldrá con la suya y quiero que te metas esto muy bien en la cabeza, nada de lo sucedido es tu culpa, Metraton te engañó y te quitó tu gracia para apoderarse del cielo.

-Yo se lo permití…

-Querías hacer lo correcto, Cas.

-¿Y de que sirven las buenas intenciones? Fueron esas mismas buenas intenciones las que me llevaron a hacer una alianza con Crowley a tus espaldas, fueron esas mismas buenas intenciones las que trajeron a los Leviatanes aquí, fueron esas mismas buenas intenciones las que te hicieron sentir mal cuando pensaste que me abandonaste en el purgatorio… no sirven…

-Claro que sí- replicó serio- A veces son todo lo que se necesita.

-Dean.

-Son nuestras buenas intenciones las que nos han traído aquí, así que no vuelvas a decir idioteces.

-No te entiendo… te he fallado muchas veces y aún así… siempre estás ayudándome y arreglando mis errores…

-Parece que olvidas que fue cierto angelito quien me rescató del infierno.

-Dean.

-Aquella vez cuando estaba en el hospital después de lo de Alister… me dijiste que intentaron llegar a mí para evitar que rompiera el primer sello pero fue tarde.

-Sí.

-Pero aún así me sacaste del infierno porque se supone que sería yo quien detendría toda esa locura.

-Solo estaba siguiendo órdenes… solo me estaban manipulando como a un idiota soldado.

-Pero en algún punto comenzaste a pensar por ti mismo, ya no seguías el gran plan celestial, sino lo que tú creías correcto y por eso me has ayudado en incontables ocasiones.

-Dean.

-Pero para hacer todo eso, primero estaban tus buenas intenciones de por medio, así que no vuelvas a decir que es algo estúpido, a veces son todo lo que se necesita.

-Si lo que dices es cierto… ¿Por qué no me siento mejor?- preguntó afligido- Y ahora soy un completo inútil, no tengo alas, ni mi gracia… soy solo un humano, incluso en eso soy un fracaso…

-¿Crees que tener tus alas haría la diferencia?

-Sí…

-Definitivamente eres un idiota.

El rubio se marchó de la habitación molesto y el moreno se quedó varios minutos pensativo antes de ir a la sala común, en donde hojeó unos libros distraídamente mientras su mente continuaba divagando y siendo consumida por la culpa junto al remordimiento. Apreciaba la intención de su protegido por animarlo pero era un esfuerzo inútil, sin poderes, sin su gracia, sin alas, ya no era un ángel y tampoco se sentía parte de la humanidad. Dos manos aparecieron en su campo visual y tenía planeado voltearse pero una voz se lo impidió.

-Tranquilo, Cas.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó al sentir algo contra su espalda y luego vio como el rubio amarraba una cinta negra a su cuello- Dean.

-Dijiste que tener alas haría la diferencia, si eso es lo que necesitas para que dejes de lamentarte y vuelvas a la acción, entonces yo te las daré.

El moreno se levantó sintiendo el liviano peso en su espalda y giró la cabeza de un lado a otro, contemplando las alas que había hecho el menor y las cuales cubrió con plumas negras. Sus labios temblaron ligeramente antes de que comenzara a reírse mientras algunas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué…?

-Cas…

-¿Por qué siempre… haces esto?- se volteó al cazador sonriendo- ¿Por qué siempre me das las razones para olvidar mis lamentaciones y continuar luchando?

-Cas- el rubio correspondió su sonrisa- Sé que tus alas no son así pero- se frotó la nuca con nerviosismo- Me llevó toda la semana recolectar las plumas suficientes para hacerlas… seguramente te preguntas por qué son negras… bueno, tú siempre has sido diferente a los demás ángeles, en todo sentido y estoy seguro que tus alas también lo son.

-Dean.

-Esto es el resultado de mis buenas intenciones Cas.

-Eso es todo lo que necesito, Dean.

Admiró el excelente trabajo que realizó su protegido con la materialización de su apoyo a través de esas alas artificiales. Quizás, cualquier otra persona que las viera encontraría miles de defectos en ellas pero para Castiel eran perfectas y era todo lo que necesitaba para volver a levantarse.


End file.
